Zygerrian
The Zygerrians are a sentient species of Near-Humans native of the planet Zygerria. Members of the species are medium-sized, standing 1.7 meters tall on average and weighing around sixty kilograms. The Zygerrians are distinguished by a number of bony spurs on their face. The species is well-known for its long history of violence, war, and slavery, which they view as a natural order of life. This contributes to the fact that the Zygerrians are feared across the galaxy. The founders of the Zygerrian Slavers Guild, the Zygerrians conducted slaving operations in the Outer Rim Territories for centuries before the Clone Wars. At one point, the species was crushed by the Jedi Order, but they eventually recovered. During the Clone Wars, the Zygerrians allied with the Confederacy of Independent Systems led by Count Dooku in hopes of expanding their slaver empire. The Confederacy supplied them with the captured Togruta population of the planet Kiros, whom the Zygerrians hoped to sell at an auction. However, misunderstandings between Dooku and the Zygerrian Queen Miraj Scintel led to Scintel's death, while the Togruta were rescued by the Jedi Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. During the reign of the Galactic Empire, the Zygerrian slaving business thrived, since slavery was permitted by the Imperial Decree A-SL-4557.607.232. The Zygerrians kept close ties with the Empire, supplying it with slaves and receiving discounts on slaver permits in exchange. Due to the nature of their business, though, the Zygerrians also became targets for Rebel privateers, bounty hunters and other spacers. Biology and Appearance The Zygerrians are a bipedal sentient species, biologically related to baseline Humans. Feline in appearance, the species possess strong, angular features, with long fangs jutting from their jaws. The Zygerrians' faces and ears are almost entirely covered with fur, which range in color from brown to gray or red. Males traditionally have more hair than females, with straps of fur growing on their cheeks. Male Zygerrians also display a number of bony spurs protruding from the chin. Females lack the chin spurs, but they instead have smaller protrusions on their forehead. They have yellow or blue eyes. With an average lifespan of eighty-one years, the Zygerrians reach adolescence at ten years, are considered adult at seventeen, middle-aged at forty, and old at sixty-one. Medium-sized, they usually grow up to 1.7 meters and weigh around sixty kilograms. They generally have sallow complexion and are physically strong, but some individuals suffer from obesity. The Zygerrians speak Galactic Basic Standard, with a pronounced accent. There is a sub-species of Zygerians that have pointed ears and predominantly red hair which some individuals prefer to style in ponytails and braids. Some of them also weave various beads into their hair for aesthetic purposes. Like the prime-species, thesub-species have a series of bony spurs that protrude from beneath their skin on the face, giving them a jagged appearance. Most members of the sub-species usually have two larger spurs extending from the chin, and numerous smaller ones that grow along the brow ridge and on other parts of the face, although there are exceptions and some have only the chin spurs or none at all. Additionally, females had fewer spurs than males but had somewhat longer ears. Their eye color varied from green to brown. Society and Culture A warlike species, the Zygerrians hold strength—both physical and mental—in great esteem, viewing it as a means to gain power and authority. They believe that it is the natural order of life for the strong to dominate the weak, so slavery is normal for the species, and a display of weakness could mean death or enslavement in their culture. Because of this, the species willingly cultivates an image as dangerous and unpredictable to discourage others from challenging them. This tactic works, and the Zygerrians are feared in spaceports across the galaxy, earning fame for their history of violence, piracy, slavery, and war. Despite all of that, they are still considered an advanced civilization. The species' natural physical strength is well-complemented by their mastery of various weapons, such as retractable shock whips. The Zygerrians utilize various creatures to travel on their homeworld, including the winged brezak creatures, which the Zygerrian royal guard use to patrol the ground for escaped slaves. In order to transfer slaves between planets, the species used highly durable freighters. Each transport contains space for numerous enslaved individuals, yet only requires one pilot to operate it. The Zygerrians are cunning, ensuring that they have the upper hand in any situation. They traditionally settle their differences with an unarmed fistfight. The Zygerrian people are organized into clans and classes. They have a noble class, many members of which, despite their high status, pursue a career in the military. The Zygerrian Head of State is a monarch; female rulers hold the title of Queen. The center of the Zygerrian society, however, is the Zygerrian Slavers Guild that focus on slave trade in the Outer Rim Territories. Founded centuries before the Clone Wars, the organization thrived in their territory, mostly due to its well-organized nature and the Galactic Republic's diffuse presence in the Outer Rim. Each Zygerrian slaver has to pay a yearly membership fee to join the Guild and is then allocated a patch of space in which to work. The size of that patch varies from one planet to an entire system, depending on the amount of money the slaver paid as his fee. Compared to other slaver organizations, the Zygerrians are considered "honorable" by the Twi'leks, who prefer them as slave masters, since the Zygerrians' approach to slaving reduced the damage it did to the Twi'lek society. History The Zygerrians hailed from Zygerria, a planet located in the Chorlian sector of the Outer Rim Territories, on the outskirts of the galaxy. Organized under the Zygerrian Slave Empire, the species prospered on slave trade across the galaxy. However, when slavery was outlawed by the Republic, the Jedi crushed the Zygerrians and liberated many enslaved species. The Zygerrians were not considered a threat by the Jedi or the Republic after this incident. However, ever since their defeat, the species longed to restore their slaver empire to its former glory. By the time of the Separatist Crisis, the Zygerrians, along with the Karazak Slavers Cooperative and the Thalassian slavers, once again emerged as one of the leading slaver organizations, with an estimated income of billions of credits. Under Imperial authority, the Zygerrian species enjoyed a rise in prominence once again, after the Imperial Decree A-SL-4557.607.232 essentially legalized slavery under certain conditions. By 0 ABY, the Zygerrians were considered the most infamous slave traders. The structure of the Zygerrian Guild and the species' reputation as harsh disciplinarians made it beneficial for the Empire to offer slaver permits at a reduced cost, which, in turn, led the Zygerrians to actively traffic slaves for the Imperial needs. Among the species the Zygerrians dealt in were the Twi'leks, the Mandalorians, and the Wookiees, the latter of which the Empire found most useful in the construction of the Death Star. However, because of such close ties to the Empire, Zygerrian ships were considered legitimate targets for Rebel Alliance privateers during the Galactic Civil War. Additionally, the Zygerrian slavers sometimes became targets for the Empire, and they were hunted by the Imperial Navy and the Sector Rangers. RPG D6 Stats Home Planet or System: Zygerria Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D/4D KNOWLEDGE 2D/3D+2 MECHANICAL 2D/4D PERCEPTION 1D+1/3D+2 STRENGTH 2D+2/4D+1 TECHNICAL 2D/4D Special Abilities: Fighters: During character creation only, Zygerrian characters get 2D for every 1D placed in brawling. Iron Will: Zygerrians have great willpower and very strong convictions, gaining a +1D bonus to willpower rolls. Move: 10/12 Size: 1.6-1.9 meters tall Lifespan: 81 standard years Category:Species Category:Near-Human Species